A happy life
by nl4ever
Summary: Luna meets someone to share her life. M for later chapters, I don't own any characters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction pairing of Neville and Luna. I don't own any characters**

A Happy life chapter one

I am sitting on a park bench, waiting for him to show up. It seems that I am always waiting for him, one way or another

I leaned back to look up at the sky. The last time we met, it was a day like today. A little cloudy, rain falling. The temperature was dropping , it felt like there may soon be snow in the air. The wind picked up the loose ends of my hair not tied back. I haven't had the energy to do anything with it since he left.

I fought the urge to take a look at myself in a mirror every morning for I knew that I would see the same face I've seen these past three years. Pale skin, bluish grey eyes, dark circles. A sadness that I couldn't quite shake off no matter how hard I tried. I sighed, not sure of what I was doing here on this park bench. But I didn't know what other move I could make.

I met him four years ago. I was running across the street, fighting the crowd of people all getting in my way, trying to catch a bus. I needed to make this bus to get to my class, I had already missed three and the instructor was going to be seriously pissed off at me if I missed another one.

Of course, I missed it. I slowed down and watched it pull away from the curb, really annoyed. Mostly at myself because I had no one else to blame.

"Missed it?"

A voice came from behind me, startling me. I turned, irritated because whoever it was just stated the obvious.

There was a tall man there, with dark brown eyes and a slightly crooked smile. He had shaggy brown hair, a little long, messed up slightly from the hat he had just taken off. He was holding it with some tools in his large hands. He was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, his clothes paint spattered. I stared at him. He exuded this kind of shyness, but it was mixed in with a kind of hope. He was attractive. Not movie star attractive, but I felt this quick jolt.

"Yes, I missed it."

"Too bad, there won't be another one for at least another hour."

I sighed, knowing that there wasn't an easy step in my life.

"I know, there's nothing I can do about it today either."

"You should grab a bite to eat while waiting for the next one."

"I should."

"With me."

I looked at him. He looked back at me, sort of sideways, diffident.

"With you?"

"Well, I could ask someone else to go with you, but since I'm here, it makes sense to go with me."

It was surprising to me that he asked. I had never been asked by anyone before to anything, not a date, not a meal, anything. I was too different, I guess. Not pretty enough. Strange. Too busy thinking about other things to pay attention to anyone.

So, I did what any girl would do.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's go around the corner, there's a place there."

And off we went. Him carrying his tool belt, me carrying my book bag. He was walking slowly, but his long legs still made it difficult for me to keep up. The rain started to come down heavily and he took my arm and bag and hurried me into the restaurant. It wasn't crowded, the morning rush had already come and gone. We found a booth in the corner, sliding into it. He handed me a menu.

"Just coffee and toast for me." I said.

"You sure? I swear to you I can pay for it."

I smiled, he seemed eager to show me he was carrying enough money.

"I'm sure. You can splurge on me afterwards by getting me a refill."

He laughed. It was deep, like a chuckle. I had to join in.

"Since the refills are free, I'll have to take you up on your offer."

The waitress came over, taking our orders, coffee and toast for me, coffee and eggs for him.

"You have a pretty voice."

I blushed, pleased.

"I've seen you running for the bus before today."

"You have?"

"Yes, I work at the construction site, have been for the past 3 months."

I smiled. He looked at straight at me, not saying a word. I started to get a little uncomfortable, not sure of what he was thinking.

"You're beautiful." That startled me for that was definitely the last thing I guessed he would be thinking about me.

I glanced down, not wanting to look into his face, turning pink.

"No…"

"Yes. You are."

The waitress dropped off our food and I made a big show of putting cream and sugar into my coffee.

He took a sip of his, moving his eggs around the plate.

"I think it's your eyes."

I looked at him then. He was serious.

"My eyes?"

"Yes, they have this clear quality to them. Like I can see every thought."

I didn't know what to say. I held his glance, sipping the coffee again.

"I know that men probably say that to you a lot. You know, talk about how beautiful you are, your eyes, your hair, stuff like that." 

"No, no actually they don't."

"Well…they should."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, eating. The waitress dropped off the check and he laid a few bills down, waving away my hand when I tried to reach for it.

"It's on me. "

"Thank you."

He got up and so did I. Standing next to each other, I realized how much taller he was then I, at least 6 or 7 inches. He took my bag, than hesitantly held out his hand. After a second, I took it and we left, walking outside. I wasn't sure of what to do next.

"I need to go home I guess."

"Sure, I'll walk you there."

We walked the five blocks to my apartment building. It was nondescript, no doorman. An empty lobby. I used my key and we walked in.

"I'm on the third floor."

"Okay."

We went up the stairs, slowly. I led, my fingers still entwined with his. His hand felt rough, solid. I felt like I was floating, not quite here. Like I was in a dream. Maybe I was. He seemed very much present though. I was only aware of him next to me.

I got to my door and opened it, letting myself in. He handed over my bag and stood there.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to let him in. But I did want to let him in.

He solved the problem for me.

"I should go now."

"Thank you for breakfast."

"No, it was nothing."

Silence. I didn't say anything, he seemed kind of shy now, withdrawn.

I sighed inwardly. I guess I didn't interest him that much, despite what he said to me at the table.

He looked over me off into the distance, rocking back and forth a little bit on his heels. Then he leaned forward, bringing his head down to me, bracing himself against the door.

"So, can I take you out tonight?"

Just like that, I lit up. I smiled up at him, radiant.

"I'd really like that."

"So, I'll be by at around 6 or so. Maybe we'll have a beer or something."

"Okay."

I started to close the door and he said "Hey."

I opened it again, leaning against the frame.

He placed his hands gently on my face, pulling me close to him. Then he kissed me, so gently. His mouth barely closed over mine. It was as if the universe exploded and I saw stars and lights. I could hear him breathing just as I'm sure he could feel me turning red. I placed my hands on his face, feeling the stubble on his jaw. I kissed him back. I didn't want to let him go.

He stopped after a few moments, walking backwards towards the stairwell.

"So, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay."

I couldn't stop smiling. Then as he started down the stairs, I called out to him.

"I'm Luna."

He replied.

"I'm Neville."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes I think that Luna is the girl everyone really is, but hiding underneath bravado. I don't own any characters. thank you to all my readers **

chapter2

I remember the night we went out.

All day, I thought about him. I cleaned my kitchen and thought about him. I went to the local mart and thought about him. I folded my laundry and thought about him. I made sure my hair was completely clean by washing it two times and brushing it over a thousand times. I tried on four different outfits, trying to match colors and ended up with a mismatched mess. I put on perfume from a bottle I purchased a bottle a year ago. I only used it twice and ended up spraying too much on me. So I spent the last ten minutes before he came running around my apartment, waving my arms to get the scent off me a little, I didn't want to shock him with too much.

At six o'clock, the buzzer went off and I ran down the stairs to meet him. Neville was outside the door, looking nervous. He had changed to a pair of clean pants and dark shoes, a dark grey shirt. I was nervous too, wearing a blue skirt and green top, a pair of heels, the only ones I own.

"Hi."

"Hi."

We laughed at each other, and Neville grabbed my hand, pulling me down the street.

"Where are we going?"

"Place not too far, it's a casual bar. Okay?"

"Okay." I didn't care, as long as I was able to be with him.

We walked hand in hand, side by side to the place. It was dark, a little crowded. He said hi to the woman who was tending bar. The noise was a little much for me but I didn't want to say anything to Neville. He looked so eager, maybe this is his favorite place. We found a side table and sat down, looking at the menu that was on the wall next to us.

"All right?" he asked me

"Yes, it's fine. You come here a lot?"

"From time to time. I can grab a bite here, a beer after work."

We ordered two beers. Water was brought to our table.

"You smell really nice. Like flowers."

"Thanks, so do you." And he did, fresh like soap and lemons. I laughed again because I never told anyone they smelled nice before. Being with him made me laugh a lot. Neville propped his elbows up on the table, leaning towards me.

"So, tell me one thing about yourself that no one else knows."

I thought about that for a while.

"I can't think of anything, not really."

"There is always something."

"Okay, then you start."

"Hmmm. Well, I peed in the bed until I was about twelve."

"No way!"

"Yes, that's embarrassing isn't it?"

"Definitely."

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. Neville looked sheepish.

"Don't laugh so hard."

"I can't help it."

"Okay, you need to tell me something now. Don't leave me hanging here."

"Okay. When I was very young, I thought I was adopted and that my real father abandoned me when I was a kid."

"Why did you think that?"

"I don't know why, I guess that I was tired of being teased by everyone for being different, so I just thought if I was adopted, that would explain it all."

Neville was silent. I took a sip of water, looking at the slice of lemon floating in it. I don't really know why I told him that, I haven't thought about my pretending to be adopted for a long time.

"How were you different?"

"Oh, I made up stuff in my head, stories about my parents, about imaginary creatures and friends until I was about nine or ten. I told people these stories and I guess they thought I was just weird."

"Sounds more like you had an active imagination. Besides, you can't control what people think or say to you."

"Maybe. But at age ten, it just means you're weird."

Neville laughed, like he really thought what I was saying was funny. I liked how he looked at me, it was a little sideways, as if he didn't want me to catch him looking, with that crooked little smile of his. The beers came and he took a swallow of his, I sipped mine and looked around.

"There's a girl looking at you."

Neville looked. The bartender was staring at us, while serving the customers. She leaned forward and whispered something to one of them and they all turned to stare at us.

"I know her. Her name is Hannah."

"I think that she wants you to talk to her."

We both looked over at her and she made a big show of cleaning some glasses, turning her back to us while chatting with someone else.

"I'll go order for us. Do you know what you want?" I nodded.

He got up, went over to the bar. I could see him speaking to her, she kept looking over at me. I looked away, studying the menu like it was the most important thing I had ever seen.

Neville came back to me carrying two more beers. He didn't say anything about Hannah so I asked about his life.

"I work construction, mostly clean up and painting. It's solid work but I wish I could have studied more, like plants and stuff. I'm building the concrete pillars for green space for that new office building. I saw the landscape guy once talking about the types of shrubbery and stuff they were going to place to increase the greening effect. I liked that idea. It would have been nice."

"Well, why didn't you study that in college?"

"I couldn't go to college, I didn't finish high school even. I had to drop out a year before I graduated, both my parents are sick and can't work so I needed to find a job to help them."

I thought that was so sad because it was clear to me that Neville was smart, interested in different things.

"What's wrong with your parents?"

Neville shrugged. "My mom, she's just weak I guess. Too much stress, mentally she can't take stuff. My dad…"

He trailed off and I didn't want to make him upset. Maybe it was too personal right now.

"Have you thought about going back to school?"

"No, I figure it's too late you know? Besides, we need the money. I still take care of them and my grandmother, she's living with us at home."

"You live with them?"

"Yeah, it's easier. I guess."

We stopped talking, suddenly uncomfortable with the subject. I took a sip of water, not sure of what to say next.

"So, you're in school?"

"Yes, for nursing. I'm in my final year, I might go on to do something different later."

"What do your parents do for a living?"

"My father is an editor for a magazine, he wanted me to work with him after high school, learn the ropes I guess then go to college afterwards but that's not what I wanted. I like people, I like imagining their stories."

"Their stories?"

"What their lives are like, the people they love. I see a lot of things people don't see or think about."

"That's an interesting thought. What about your mom? She's a nurse?"

I fell silent for a moment. "My mom's dead."

Neville didn't say anything.

"It's been a long time. It's okay. I was about four when it happened. She was in a car accident, it was sudden. My father was devastated. "

I stopped talking, listening to the conversations around us. I never told anyone that actually. That my father was devastated. That he put his entire life into me after that, not letting me go out, not letting me go away to school, making me dependent on him if possible. That's why I picked a field that would allow me to get a job, to be independent if possible. The fact that I was in my own apartment, talking to a man he had never met was amazing.

Everything receded into the background. The two women behind me were talking about getting their nails done later tomorrow. The three men to the side of us were arguing about the baseball game the night before. The music was blaring but when I looked at Neville, his face showed I don't know, something. Like raw, naked emotion shining out at me.

I couldn't look away. I'm not sure what he saw. A short, sort of plain girl with uncontrollable hair, no matter how much I tried to make it look nice. Pale skin that looked like I never saw the sun, silver eyes that couldn't hide any secrets.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Uh, I'm not very good Luna."

"Okay, maybe next time."

We sat watching the couples for a moment or two.

"Well, maybe a slow one."

I got up and walk out to the dance floor. He followed me close behind. A slow song had started, something about a woman who was crazy for a man. He placed his one hand on my waist, taking my hand with the other. His touch sent a tingle through me. I placed a hand on his shoulder, well kind of on his chest because he was so tall. We started to move slowly, amidst other people. I inhaled him, his scent. He bent his head down to me, pulling me a little tighter. I saw Hannah staring at us, other people at the bar looking as well. I didn't care, because I could feel his heart beating a little faster, felt him squeeze my hand.

We left soon after and walked to the park across the street. It was breezy, lights were starting to turn on. Neville was humming under his breath a little. I was dizzy from the beers so we sat on a bench for a few moments, across from another couple kissing each other. Neville looked at them for a few moments. I didn't, not wanting them to catch us watching them. Neville leaned back and stretched out his arms, putting one around my shoulders, looking sideways at me, then back at the couple.

"I always wondered."

"What Neville?"

"If it was possible to fall in love at first glance."

I didn't say anything to that. He wasn't focused on me, I figured he was talking about the man and the woman. He got up and started to walk away, so I followed. Both of us quietly feeling our way through our emotions.

"So do you think it's possible?" I asked him.

"To fall in love at first sight? I guess so since I'm right here."

I didn't answer.

"So, tell me one more thing that's a secret."

I thought for a moment.

"I never thought that you would kiss me this morning."

He smiled a crooked smile, my heart racing.

"Tell me one too."

He stopped walking, turned to me.

"I want to be with you tonight."

The look in his eyes was shy. I tilted my head up to him, searching. Looking to see if this was some one night thing. Something he would say to any girl. But something inside me said differently. That he was holding his emotions deep within. I reached out and took his hand and we started to walk again.

I led him up the stairs to my apartment, a little apprehensive. I had never done this with anyone before. I have been with other men but usually it was after knowing them for a long time. Friends from school. This is the first time I have actually wanted to move forward so quickly.

I opened the door and Neville stepped inside. My place is very small, just a studio with an attached kitchen and bathroom. The walls were painted different colors, one blue, another yellow, a third violet. I wanted to feel a different mood each time I faced a wall.

Neither of us has said a word since Neville told me his secret. I turned on a lamp, the room dim.

Neville wandered over to my dresser which held framed photos. There was one of my parents, when they were both very young. Another was a picture of me as a little girl I guess I was about three. I had long blonde hair and my fingers were in my mouth. I was staring at the camera and my mother was beside me, holding me to face the camera. It's the only photo I have of the two of us together so I kept it. He picked it up, studying my face.

"You were so beautiful."

"No…"

"Yes…you are."

I leaned against the dresser, looking down at the picture in his hand. He turned to me and placed his mouth against my hair. I closed my eyes, felt his hands move through my curls, down to my chin, tipping my head back to meet his lips. He kissed me, softly, slowly, like we had all the time in the world. I felt his hands brush against my nape, resting on my shoulders.

I kissed him back, my hands on his chest, clutching his shirt. He walked me backwards to the bed and I sat down on the edge, Neville pushing me up, pinning my arms. He looked so serious, so intense. It was hard to look at him without feeling a fluttering in my stomach. He moved his legs on either side of my hips and bent down to kiss me deeply. I felt his tongue seeking mine and felt him stir below. I shivered and he kissed my neck, placing his mouth in the hollow. I touched his hair, running my hand over his sideburns, it felt so soft. We kissed, for a very long time. I memorized his lips, his tongue exploring my mouth. We didn't close our eyes, watching each other. I could see every emotion in him, his wanting, his need. His hands reached down and he gently slipped down into my underpants. I arched up, meeting him. He pushed his fingers inside me and I moaned.

"Your skin is so soft, so perfect…"

His tongue trailed downward, and I started to breathe more quickly. I watched as he unbuttoned my shirt, pushing it aside to expose my bra. He took his hands and caressed the skin above, pulling the straps down and exposing my breasts. He sighed and kissed my nipple, his tongue gentle on it. I felt like an electric current ran through me at his touch. He started to spread my legs and braced himself over me. I could see him, shadows and moonlight.

"Please Luna."

It felt like it would last forever, Neville making love to me. I could feel him filling me up completely, I didn't want it to end. I grasped his back and shoulders, slick with sweat, pulling him deeper.

He gasped out my name as he finished and collapsed on top of me. I felt him shuddering, his lips touching my hair.

He lay on his back and I looked at his profile. His lips,his chin. He pulled me over on top of him, holding me there, his hands resting on my bottom.

"I love, love, love you Luna."

I closed my eyes, listening to him murmur those words in my ear, whispering his love. I believed it, needed to believe it. And I loved him too, at that very moment, so, so, much.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Stay with me Luna?"

"Of course, I'm here right now."

"No, I meant stay with me Luna. Always."

I pulled away, looking at him. Not quite understanding.

"I want you with me always. Marry me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and adding this to your favorites. Neville truly loves Luna , I don't own any characters**

Happy life chapter 3

We were married two weeks later.

That was the first time we met each other's parents. Neville's mother and father were standing there at city hall, shy, dressed in their best clothes, not sure of what to say to me. They seemed transparent, like they were not substantial enough to be noticed even by me. His grandmother stood a little apart, looking me up and down like she didn't quite approve but there wasn't anything she could do about it. My father was standing with his back to them, staring off into the distance. He turned around only when I called out to him, not smiling.

My father was very unhappy about the entire situation. The night before, when I told him what time to meet us, he basically said I was an idiot for marrying Neville. We had spoken only once before, the previous week when I had brought up that I had met someone. We had met at his office, for a few minutes. He wanted to know everything but I really didn't have anything to tell him. That infuriated him. Then when I said that Neville had asked me to marry him, that I had said yes, I thought he was going to have a heart attack right then and there.

"You don't know anything about him or his family."

"I know enough."

"No Luna you don't." He got up, started to pace around his office.

" He hasn't any education, he won't be able to support you. You're still in school. What are you going to do for money?"

"We worked it out. He has a job, I'm going to finish and then find a job as well. It will be fine, I know it will."

My father looked completely frustrated. I stood there, serene, not caring anymore.

"Luna, you're making a big mistake."

"Dad, I love him."

With those words, I felt something change between us. I was no longer his daughter, his girl. I was Neville's from this point onward. His face crumpled and he sat down heavily at his desk, his arm loosely brushing some papers onto the floor. I bent down to pick them up.

"Leave them."

I straightened back up, placing them on his desktop gently. I looked at him. He didn't look at me.

"I love him. That will never change. "

I left him then, sitting there, defeated.

The night we made love, when Neville asked me to marry him, I didn't know what to think. I thought at first he was making a joke, trying to break the sudden change of the mood. But he turned on his side to look at me, placing an arm under his head, his hand on my hip, stroking me a little. I turned on my side to look at him, pulling the sheet up to cover me, our foreheads touching. I closed my eyes, feeling his finger on my skin, smiling a little, shaking my head.

"I'm serious. Marry me Luna."

"We just met. We don't know anything about each other."

"I know what's important."

"Neville…"

"Hear me out. I've never met anyone like you Luna. You're beautiful. Really and truly, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. It's everything, your skin, your face, your body. But mostly, it's your eyes. I can see everything you're thinking in your eyes right now. I know you think I'm crazy, but I meant what I said, that I never thought that a person could fall in love with one glance but I did with you. I really did."

I opened my eyes, looking up into him. He was watching me intensely and I breath caught, I was trapped. His. I reached up and touched his cheek. He clasped my hand and moved closer to me. He whispered to me that he was shy, not talking to women much. That his parents troubled him, that he knew what it was like to not connect with others. That he loved me. That he was going to give me a happy life.

"I can see what you're thinking."

Neville pulled the sheet off of me, pushing me back. He spread my legs with his hands and stroked me. I sighed, feeling him, loving him. When he entered me, I watched his expression, intent, focused on what he was doing to me. What he felt was naked on his face. I was falling, going off that cliff, clutching him, gasping. I felt him shudder, collapsing on top of me, holding me tightly. I knew that I was going to stay with him, forever.

So we married, in front of the judge, with our families as our witnesses. There were twelve other couples waiting, some in casual clothes, some women in full bridal attire, veil and all. I remember every detail of that day, the weather, how people looked on the street, smiling at me in my dress, what I wore that day. I had on a cream colored short dress with a scalloped lace border, a small bouquet of pink flowers in my hand. A woman took a picture of me, wishing me luck. I climbed up the stairs of city hall, feeling like I was the only person to ever do this.

Neville had on a dark brown suit, with a white shirt and a black tie. He had been waiting for me in front of the doors, not talking to anyone, pacing nervously. He looked apprehensive, shy even when I came up to him. He took my hand and kissed me gently. There was a tear in the corner of his eye which I reached up to wipe away. When I tucked a pink rose from my bouquet into his pocket, he looked elated and held me close for a moment. He had purchased two thin gold rings, and during the ceremony, he took my hand and placed mine on, pushing the ring up. The feeling of his hand on mine, rough, warm, solid gave me the shivers. When the judge pronounced us husband and wife, he gave me the biggest kiss, amidst clapping, a few cheers from the crowd. It was the happiest moment of my life.

We went to a restaurant, the six of us afterwards. It was awkward, with Neville trying to talk to my father. My father was giving monosyllabic answers to him, basically "yes" and "no", mostly "no". I was chatting with Neville's mom, she was telling me how fancy I looked, with my dress and hair "all done up." Neville's father was quiet, intense, not speaking to us. Neville's mom whispered to me that he was getting "one of his headaches." And he left the table a couple of times to go to the bathroom. Once I passed him and he was drinking from a flask in the corner next to the payphone. I didn't say anything, not wanting to get into it with Neville's family the day of my wedding.

We took two pictures only. My father declined one with us, saying that the lighting wasn't that great. I know that he didn't want a photo, a memory of this day, that he would never approve of our relationship, our marriage but I didn't say anything. Neville knew as well but just asked his mom to take two pictures, of just the two of us. I didn't care. I knew that everything I felt for Neville was true, that I wasn't imagining the feeling.

I cut the celebration short after about an hour or so, saying that we needed to get our place ready since I had classes the next day. Neville and I ran out, me looking behind at our parents, seeing my father standing a little away from Neville's mom and dad. I was a little sad, knowing that really no one was happy with what just happened, only us. But that moment passed, as we were going down to the subway, catching the car as the doors closed. There was no one else in there, just the two of us. Neville sat down in a seat, pulling me in front of me. I sat in his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. He started to hum under his breath, and I listened to him, feeling his arm around my waist, my head on his shoulder. I felt the rocking of the subway, his breath in my hair.

We went back to my apartment, well, our apartment now. Neville took my bouquet and put it in a glass of water, placing it on the table. I sat on the bed and took off my shoes. He joined me there and kissed me, rubbing his hands on my back. I turned to face him, he was taking off his tie. I didn't let him, pulling him to the bed, Neville laughing, falling on top of me, bracing himself while staring into my face like he was seeing me for the first time. I was suddenly shy, unsure of myself. He didn't say a word, he just lowered himself to kiss my eyelids, temple, side of my mouth. I listened to him whispering my name, placing a thumb on my lips, opening my mouth to let his tongue in, seeking mine. He clutched me, kissing me forcefully, pushing off my dress, bringing his hands down to my breasts, lifting my hips.

We made love, Neville crying out as he came, me clutching at him, feeling like we were the only two people on earth.

Afterwards, we sat at the table, smiling at each other. There wasn't a sound in the room.

"It's really quiet outside here. I can't hear a thing."

"It's about three am."

"Where I used to live, you'd hear stuff all the time, cars, sirens, people."

"You'll show me later."

"Maybe."

We sat there for a little while longer. Neville reached over and rubbed his knuckle over my wedding ring, working it around my finger.

I moved closer to him and he kissed me. He pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm going to make you happy Luna. I promise."

"I know Neville, I promise too."

"You have already made me happy, you don't need to do anything more."

I smiled at that, because he really meant it. Just the fact that we were in this room, my hand in his, sitting in his lap, was enough. He placed his hand between my legs, pulling my head back to kiss my neck. I was ready for him, I couldn't get enough. He carried me back to bed, placing his head between my legs, making me shudder and whimper. I bent my knees, I couldn't get enough of him, his tongue, his mouth. No one had ever made me feel this way, no one will ever love me this way.

I fell asleep, Neville stroking my hair, my arm. Whispering that he loved me, that he was going to give me a wonderful life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading this story. I don't own any characters.**

Happy life chapter 4

Of course, the next day when I went to my rotation at the hospital, none of the people believed I was married at first. My friend Ginny was frankly confused. She kept giving me looks and finally at lunch, she sat me down to ask me her million questions.

"I don't understand exactly what happened."

"I met him one day by accident and we fell in love." I explained patiently.

"You met this guy at a bus stop?"

"No, I missed the bus going to class, he was working the construction site."

"So you met this stranger at a construction site and then you have one date and you're married?"

I sat there thinking for a moment. I guess when you say it like that it doesn't sound too great.

"It's not that easy to explain."

"Try me. Explain to me how it is that you meet this guy Neville, have one kiss, one date, sleep with him which I do understand, but then agree to marry him? I mean, is he that fantastic in bed or something?"

"Well, I guess it's the way he looks at me."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, when we're just lying there, he'll just reach over and take my hand. Look at me. And I feel, I don't know."

But I did understand. I just couldn't explain it. It was like I was a moth, drawn to a flame. I would close my eyes and hope that he would still be there when I opened them, that I wasn't just dreaming him up, that it wasn't my imagination that conjured him in my loneliness.

He would talk to me about his fears, about how he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to support his parents, me. That I would regret my decision to marry him, that I would think it was a mistake. I would lie on my side, listening to him, wait until he was finished then reach over to kiss him and he would smile his crooked smile at me and I would whisper that I would never regret what we did. He would turn his look to me, at once shy, emotionally open and yet hooded, like you're not sure what he's thinking about. Then it's like the floor has dropped underneath my feet and I've fallen for him all over again.

But no matter how hard I tried to explain it to Ginny, she didn't understand what Neville and I had together.

The doctors at the hospital were bemused by this. Dr. Granger pulled me aside, asking if everything was okay. We were pretty close, as close as a student and an intern could be I suppose. She knew that Neville hadn't graduate from high school, that it was pretty sudden what happened between us. She asked me quietly if I was pregnant. I said no, that it was just "love at first glance." The other interns, Ron and Harry just looked at me askance. Especially Harry.

"He thinks you've gone mad, loony."

Ginny and I were walking back toward the wards, still talking about my marriage.

"He really liked you."

"Who?"

"Harry did, Dr. Potter."

"No he didn't, he's just being nice when offering me help with classwork and stuff."

"Yeah right, like an intern has time to be nice to a nursing student. Please."

"Well, I'm just telling you. He was going to ask you out, I heard him saying that to someone."

I didn't look over at Ginny. I heard the strain in her voice. I didn't quite understand why she thought that Harry was attracted to me, he had never demonstrated anything towards me. Never said anything besides hello and good night.

Of course, as we rounded the corner, there stood Harry. He was looking a little agitated, talking to Hermione. Both of them stopped when they saw me. I smiled and said hello and started to walk past them when Harry spoke.

"Luna, Hermione says you just got married."

"Why yes, I did."

"That was kind of, ah, sudden wasn't it?"

"I don't think so. He's lovely, you'll need to meet him."

Silence. Ginny looked away from us and I sensed that she wanted to say something. Harry just pushed his glasses up higher and cleared his throat.

"Of course, of course, we should all get together. "

"That would be nice. I have to go now, back to class."

"Right, well, you need anything, you just call me okay? Here, take my number." And he wrote it on his business card, pressing it in my hand. Ginny abruptly walked away from us.

"Okay thank you."

"Right. Anytime, Luna, call me anytime."

"Okay."

I left him, not giving him a second thought after that exchange. I wanted to get through everything in a hurry so I could get back home to Neville.

So that first year went by. Neville was working steady, I graduated and got a job almost immediately at the hospital. Only part time but the experience was good and Neville was doing well. Neville and I did go out with Harry, Ginny, the others. I know they thought he didn't fit in with them, and I know that Neville thought they didn't approve of him. I didn't care, I wanted them to meet Neville, wanted them all to see what it was that I saw in him.

On the weekends, we would go to the bar we had our first date. We would drink cheap beers and Neville and I would talk, sometimes hold hands, dance. The first time, he was shy about it, sort of edging me to the floor, holding me close. He would say he wasn't a very good dancer and I would bury my face in his chest, smelling his shirt, his skin and he would hold my hips, humming in my ear. The bartender Hannah would watch us from time to time and when he left to go to the bathroom or talk to someone else, she'd give me this look, like she couldn't stand the sight of me. I would try to ignore it, said something once to Neville who shrugged it off, saying it didn't matter. And it really didn't.

We would go back to the apartment afterwards and make love for hours. Neville would wrap his arm around me, I would be half asleep at times and he would start to kiss my lips, my cheeks, eyelids, temple. He would remove the clothing I wore to the bar, kissing my breasts and pushing my hair up over the pillow, placing his hand between my legs, whispering how beautiful I looked. I would start to smile and he would continue to say how much he loved me, placing his hand on and in me. I would eventually become weak even in public after a while, from his voice in my ear, saying that he wanted me, placing his lips on my neck. I would actually have to sit down, hoping that we would make it back home, wet and desiring him, relishing the idea that he couldn't get enough of me. He would give me one look and I was gone, letting him do anything.

We talked a lot that first year. Mostly about what I wanted to do next, Neville always listening to me. Always asking me questions, holding my hand, telling me that whatever I wanted to do wasn't crazy. I would try to connect with his parents once in a while, but they weren't happy that Neville wasn't living with them anymore. He was supporting me so there wasn't as much money to go around. I wanted to go see them but Neville said that it was too far away, that it wasn't what they wanted. So I let it go, figuring that it would take time for them to warm up to me. I spoke to my father as well. He would ask if I was doing okay for money, never asking about Neville. After a few tries of bringing up the subject of my marriage and getting no response, I gave up and just updated him with my studies, my job plans.

Things went very quickly that first year. I didn't realize it until it happened. I missed my period. I figured it was stress because Neville and I were taking precautions. He wanted a baby, but I wasn't sure yet. It was too early, our marriage still in the fragile stages I thought. I would say no, let's wait a while, until things were stable.

So, I took a home pregnancy test while Neville was out at work. It tested positive. I took deep breaths, don't panic yet and I went to the hospital.

I told Ginny and we went to the clinic downstairs, where they drew blood. It's too soon , it's too soon I thought to myself. It's not going to be positive. There's no way. There's no way.

"Neville."

"Baby, I have something to tell you."

"Oh, okay what is it?"

"Baby, I lost my job."

I stared at him. I thought I misheard him, that he said something else.

"What?" I whispered.

"It's going to be okay. It's just slow right now you know? There isn't a lot of work out there. Don't worry I'll figure something out."

I sat down at the kitchen table. I started to cry.

"Luna, don't cry. Don't cry. We'll figure something out, I swear."

I couldn't stop crying. I was scared. I wasn't working that much right now, we had very little saved and his family was still relying on us to pay for their expenses too.

Neville knelt by the chair and I was clutching at him. He looked scared too, vulnerable and I realized that I had to be the strong one right now. That I couldn't break apart on him, that it would give him a reason to think he was a failure. That I had made a mistake.

"Neville…"

"Yes baby."

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for adding this story to favorites/alerts. I hope you are enjoying this perspective. I don't own any characters.**

Happy life chapter five

I was four months pregnant. Neville had lost his job about two months ago, and there hadn't been anything since then. He had side jobs now and then which helped a little and he went on unemployment but between still supporting his parents and grandmother and our life, there wasn't exactly a lot of money to deal with the bills.

We started to fight a little. Nothing big at first. It was more like, are you looking for work? And, you're spending a lot of time at the hospital these days, you never used to. I understood that he was looking, that it was hard for him to find something, that he was feeling frustrated. But when Neville insisted that I work only part time because of the baby, that I not take on more hours but I didn't listen.

"I don't want you to end up tired, resenting your job like me."

"I can go to work full time, just until the baby is born. You'll find something then."

"No Luna, I don't want you to, I don't even want you working at all right now. You told your father you wouldn't."

"That was different, now I have to."

That stopped him, and he would turn away from me in bed, facing the window. I would lie there, staring at the ceiling, wishing that I didn't say those words, wishing that he would turn back to me, take me in his arms and say that he was wrong. But he didn't.

I think that's what bothered him the most, the fact that I may end up telling my father that I had made a mistake, that by marrying him, I had to change the course of my life.

So I worked longer hours at the hospital, and Neville kept trying to find work. He spent more time drinking at home , more time at the bar he first took me to as well. Sometimes I'd come home after a really hectic night and I'd catch him sitting there at the table, drinking from the bottle, staring into the darkness. I'd go over to him, he wouldn't look at me. He'd reach for me, putting a hand on my stomach, murmuring something to the baby, than pull me to the bed where we'd make love, even if I didn't want him to. But I did because that was the one thing where he felt he still had control over his life, over our life.

I was more and more tired every day. My father called once a week, to ask how things were going. I didn't tell him about Neville losing his job until we couldn't make the rent one month. The electric company was already overdue by two months, and each day I was afraid I was going to come up to the apartment and there wouldn't be any lights. So I borrowed money from my father, not telling Neville.

Neville would get upset if I spent any time outside of work without him. I would say I was meeting Ginny or Hermione and he would just look at me, maybe nod. I never told the girls anything, just said that things were tougher at home but we were managing. I didn't want to give anyone any reason to doubt Neville, or make me doubt myself. But one night, things just came to a head.

I was sitting in the cafeteria, trying to work up the energy to go home when Harry came to sit across from me.

"Luna, you all right?"

"Hello Harry. I'm fine, thank you."

He didn't say anything at first, just pushed his glasses up. I noticed he did that when he was nervous.

"Luna, I have to say something."

"Okay Harry."

"I know that your marriage isn't working out."

I started to pack up my things to walk away. Harry grabbed my arm, pulling me back down.

"Hear me out. Everyone knows. You come in, your eyes red, Ginny says you'd been crying every day. That you made a mistake with marrying Neville."

"That's not true, I never said that."

"You don't have to Luna. You know that it's true."

He cleared his throat. I wasn't interested in listening anymore.

"I think that maybe it's time that you finished with him. He'll always be in your life, he's the father of your child. But maybe, you should let someone else take care of you for a change."

"What are you talking about?"

"Luna, I really care for you. I have for a while now, I was shocked when you married that guy. I think that you should give me a chance, try to let me in your life. Let me take care of you, your baby."

I stared at him.

"I really think that we could make a go of it, it would be something that would make you happy."

"You have no idea what would make me happy Harry. You just have this idea that this is what I want."

"Well, it makes the most sense." He was confident that I would agree with him, confident that I was going to leave Neville, come to my senses. He started to lean forward, take my hand. Bent down to kiss my palm. I yanked it away, sickened all of the sudden. Now it was clear to me why he was helping me all this time, talking to me, trying to tell me my schedule was too heavy, I was working too hard. He wasn't my friend, he was someone who wished my marriage would break up. So I would turn to him.

I got up, turning to leave.

"You and everyone else have no idea about what is between Neville and myself. No idea at all. And you know what? It doesn't really matter. I don't care what anyone thinks. "

I left, walking home rapidly. Angry at myself because I never realized before that Harry was that into me. Ginny was right. I was so stupid.

I went home expecting to see Neville there, expecting him to be waiting for me. I wanted to tell him that it was going to be okay, that I loved him. Instead, I found Harry's card, lying there on the table. Neville had found it I never bother to throw it out, it didn't even occur to me. But now…

I threw my coat back on and went out, to the bar. I went in, tired, my hair a mess, not sure whether he was there or not. But he was, at the bar. Laughing and talking to Hannah.

He was drunk. I could tell. He had that bleary look on his face, the one that told me that when we got home, he was going to drink again, pull me into his arms, kiss and stroke me, make love to me. Only by now, it wasn't making love, it was more like that was the only thing he could do to make me be with him. The only thing he felt he could offer to me.

Hannah looked at me, a smirk on her face. I tried to stand my tallest but knew that I was shorter then her by at least four inches, my belly sticking out underneath my coat. She looked pretty tonight, with her long wavy blonde hair. She looked younger too although I was pretty sure she was older than me. She was leaning into the counter, her chest level with Neville's face.

"Neville."

"Oh honey, you remember Hannah right?"

Right. I'm sure I do.

"Oh Luna, Neville has told me so much about you. I feel like I know everything."

I ignored her, directing my gaze at Neville only.

"It's time to go home now, Neville."

"Oh, let him be. He's just blowing off steam."

I glared at Hannah. I could tell she thought I didn't deserve to be with Neville, that I felt I was too good for him, he should have stayed with people he grew up with and knew.

"Please Neville…"

"Leave me alone Luna. I don't want to come home right now." He looked directly at me and I turned cold inside. He dropped his gaze after a second or two and I walked out. I didn't care if he was coming back with me or not. I'd had it.

"Wait Luna, wait."

I ignored him, just walking down the street. Neville caught up to me, grabbing my arm, roughly turning me to face him.

"Look, I found that card that Harry left for you with his number on it. I guess you think it's important to be in touch with him."

"Harry is just someone I work with."

"That's why you kept the card right? So that you can tell him what a fucking failure I am. I'm not some hero Luna, I'm just trying, I'm just doing my best…"

Neville was shouting at me and people were starting to stare. I ignored him and walked away faster, holding my arms over my baby.

"Right, doing your best. That's why you're at the bar, talking to Hannah"

Neville looked at me, tired all of the sudden. I couldn't face him anymore.

"You think I'm a failure. Right?"

"Yes."

As soon as I it, I wanted to take it back. But I was so tired, so tired of defending myself to him, so tired of worrying about money.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

He turned away from me, walking away.

"Neville, please, that's not what I meant."

I tried to tug his arm, but he pulled it out of my hands, almost running down the street.

"I never talked to Hannah about you being anything other than my wife. The woman who I fell in love with after one morning." He shouted down at me, before turning the corner.

I started to run after him, pleading with him to come back. But I couldn't catch him, couldn't see him after a few minutes. I went back home, unable to sleep at all. Unable to do anything but lie there, talking to the baby, saying it was going to be all right. Things were going to work out. Neville promised me, us.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until there was a banging on my door. I looked at the clock. 2:53 am. He must have lost his keys. I opened it, ready to say to Neville that everything was going to be all right.

But instead of Neville, there were two cops out there. One of them I knew slightly from the hospital. They didn't look happy, and the one I knew stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Luna, I've got to tell you something."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the interest in this story. I don't own any characters**

chapter 6

I sat in the courtroom waiting for them to bring Neville out.

He had returned to the bar after he left me, to Hannah and staying there for hours. She was egging him on too, talking about me, talking about how I thought I was better than everyone else in the neighborhood. I would like to think that Neville didn't listen to her. Maybe he didn't because after that he did something he really shouldn't have.

First, he went over to the hospital, drunk, yelling out for Harry to come out. Ginny told me afterwards that Neville was stumbling in the emergency ward, being propped up by two other patients. Security came out, followed by Harry and his friend Ron. The cop that came to the apartment was standing there as this was going on. Ginny persuaded him not to do anything at first. Neville accused Harry of sleeping with me, which he denied. But when Neville tried to hit him, Ron punched him in the face and the guards knocked him down. Ron then proceeded to beat him up, Harry looking on, kicking him in the ribs a couple times, Neville breaking his hand by landing one on the back of Ron's head. He took off after that, with Harry trying to catch him, Ginny helping Ron, security and cops following Neville.

Neville went back to the bar, running into some guys he used to work with on the site, getting them all worked up about what happened to him, and when Harry, the police and hospital security showed up, there was a huge fight. Neville in the thick of things, completely out of control, resisting arrest, hitting the security guards and helping some of his friends get away. Even that wouldn't have been too bad if he hadn't assaulted one of the cops. They ended up knocking Neville down, beating him almost unconscious. They took him back to the hospital to patch him up, than brought him over the station. All that time, he didn't even bother to call me. I don't think he made a call at all. I only found out because the officers came over to my apartment to tell me.

When the police came, I couldn't believe it. Not Neville. There was no way that he would do such a thing. There must have been a mistake. But they assured me there wasn't, that it wasn't the first time they had to deal with him this past year. They wanted to know if I would be all right, if I needed to call someone. I called Ginny, who ended up screaming at me over the phone. Saying that it was allmy fault, that Neville caused this problem, had tried to hurt Harry. That she knew of his offer to me, that I had helped cause all of this. I cried, saying that I never knew Harry felt that way, that I never wanted him. All I wanted was for Neville to be okay. She calmed down right after that, apologizing for yelling at me, saying that things were completely crazy at the hospital right now.

So when the judge called his case, I was sitting in the gallery, staring at my husband who had bruises all over his face, his right hand bandaged, walking stiffly. He looked over at me, and I wanted to reach out to him, to touch him. To tell him that I still loved him. But Neville looked away from me.

I barely heard what the judge was saying, I couldn't understand how everything had turned out this way. I placed my face in my hands, aching. I couldn't help it. I hunched over, trying to keep the hurt inside. I could sense Neville looking over at me, but I didn't have the strength to sit back up, I was shaking with disbelief.

The judge sentenced him, the gavel struck and Neville was being taken away, calling out to me.

I started to cry, sobbing hysterically, the bailiffs pulling him out away from me.

"Luna, LUNA…"

I got up to reach out to him but couldn't. He was being taken out back and the judge was leaving, the room emptied out and I was alone. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I went to the hallway, made a phone call.

"Dad. It's Luna. I need you."

He showed up about twenty minutes after I called. I staggered out to meet him and asked him to drive me home. He wanted to know what was going on, why I was at the courthouse, why I was alone. I still had tears streaking my face, I couldn't control them and I was shaking.

"Luna you need to go to the hospital."

"No, no" I whispered weakly." I just want to rest at home please."

He drove silently and I knew he was furious.

He didn't ask for about five minutes then he said "Where the hell is Neville? Why isn't he here with you?"

"He got into trouble Dad it's nothing please…"

"I told you he was good for nothing, a loser…"

"He's not, he's not…" I whispered as I sat there.

"In trouble, no job, you could have been with anyone, you were meeting doctors and people at my work. Instead, you pick up this nothing, with his clinging nothing parents…"

"He's NOT NOTHING!" I cried out at him. "He's my husband, he did his best for us, for me."

"Right, that's why he's not here right now, that's why you're pregnant and he's in jail."

This was a bad idea, calling him. I know my dad loved me and I know he wanted what was best for me but I couldn't defend Neville, couldn't defend myself.

"You need to get a divorce."

"No."

"Yes, I'm contacting the lawyer when I get home."

"You will not, I won't listen to this."

"You need to divorce him, he's going to prison."

"He'll be out."

"Luna ... This is going to change things for you, he's going to be different. He won't be the same man you married. You tried to do something on your own, you can't help that you made a mistake. Listen to me now, you'll talk to the lawyer, they'll get the papers ready."

I left my father, still talking, opening the car door and going up to my apartment. I entered and collapsed onto the floor, clutching my stomach, sobbing. I don't know how long I lay there, long enough to fall asleep,

I went back to work, avoiding everyone. I didn't talk to Harry, didn't want to hear him defend himself. Ginny offered to loan me money to get a lawyer to help overturn his case, but I refused. Neville still hadn't contacted me.

I drifted through the next five days, going home every night to check if he had called for me. To check if he had written to me. On the sixth day, I receive a call from his mother, saying that they were going to move him and I should go to the prison to see him. I didn't tell her that he hadn't bothered to call me himself. I just got the details, than asked Ginny to drive me there. She did, not asking me any questions. I was grateful, telling her not to wait for me. I would figure out a way home.

I signed in, waited in the main room with other women and their children, waiting to see him. Waiting to tell him that I still needed him. That it didn't matter. I sat at a table as the guards brought him in, wearing a grey uniform, the bruises fading yet still evident on his face, the guards warning us not to touch each other. Before I could say anything, Neville spoke, avoiding my eyes.

"Don't come back to see me Luna."

"Neville…"

"I fucked up. I'm nothing. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Don't say that Neville, don't say that. We have a baby coming."

"Go back and live with your dad. I know that's what he wants anyway, he's been waiting for me to screw up. I know."

"Neville I'm not leaving you."

"I want you too."

His next words cut into me, like he wanted to hurt me the quickest way possible, to make it easier for me to leave him.

"Hannah was right, you're too good for me. I should never have started up with you. You should never have said yes when I asked you out. When I asked you to marry me. It was a mistake."

I started crying.

"Don't Luna, it's too late."

"It's not, it's not."

I thought for a moment that he would change his mind. He gave me that look, the one that shows me that inside he was still the man who was vulnerable, still in love with me. I thought he was going to change his mind. Instead, he called to the guard, saying he wanted to leave. He was leaving me.

I didn't hear what he said next, I felt like I was going to pass out. Neville was grabbing me, holding my head, kissing my forehead, my hair, crying, the guard was pulling him away, yelling. Neville was shouting at him, the other inmates were staring at me.

I went to the bus stop, went back home. I didn't call anyone, didn't do anything.

I lay on the bed, clutching myself. I felt something, like the baby kick but it wasn't that. It was pain, muscle spasms, hot. I could feel myself starting to tear up, my eyes burning.

"Oh no, it's too soon." I whispered.

I crawled to my phone, dialing.

"Hello."

"It's Luna, please come over."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm losing the baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading this story and the encouragement. I hoped I have captured some of Luna's insecurities. I don't own any characters**

chapter seven

I'm here on this park bench, the same one we first sat on when Neville said he wondered if a person could fall in love at first glance.

I haven't seen him since he went to prison. I had called Ginny when I was having pain and we went to the hospital. Hermione took care of me and I stayed in a room overnight. I didn't want to know what the baby was, it didn't matter. Harry tried to come in and talk to me. I refused to see him and after Hermione warned him to stay away, he left. I miscarried, Hermione and Ginny watching over me, worried that I would harm myself. I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't want that on anyone's conscience.

After I lost the baby I went over to his parents and told them what happened. It was the first time I'd been out there. I remember that Neville saying that his parents didn't want me visiting them. But now facing their house, I think that Neville didn't want me to know what kind of background he had. The house was tiny, dirty. There was trash everywhere, I could hear screaming down the street. I banged on the door, hoping someone could hear me. His mom came up, messed up, confused. She had forgotten who I was at first, than when I told her about the baby, she said Neville had never told them I was even pregnant.

I went in, not seeing Neville's dad anywhere. I wanted to talk about Neville, about what was happening to us, to me. But she started first by saying there wasn't any money, nothing they could do for me. She told me that his grandmother was ill and when she died, I could have her room for a while if I wanted, because the basement was too damp now. But they were thinking of selling the house, moving somewhere else and I didn't ask where. She said I could look through Neville's things, take what I wanted. But did I have any money I could give to her, so that she could get some "medicine for his dad."

I gave her twenty dollars, thinking that's why Neville would have done. She gripped the bill, then talked about Neville's things, how she had thrown some stuff out, sold some clothing.

"But there wasn't much, not since he moved away you know. I knew that he would screw this up. I really did. He's my son and I love him but you never were one of us. He should of stayed with his own, with that girl Hannah."

I stopped listening, not caring anymore. I didn't want anything more to do with them, not that I ever had much of a connection anyway. Neville made sure that I was protected, I see that now. From their negativity, their need.

I went down to the basement and wanted to weep, this was where my Neville had stayed to take care of them. A small twin bed, a hanger for clothes and his tools for work were there, a few books now damp and curled. There were a couple of pictures scattered about. A family picture of the four of them, when times were happier. His parents were young, Neville standing in front of them, his grandmother sitting to the side. One of him and a couple of friends when he was young. There was one of himself and that girl Hannah, I tossed that to the floor, then stepped on it. I didn't want to think about her.

And a picture of the two of us, on our wedding day, carefully taped up on the wall. I guess that he wanted to keep something here of us, just in case. I sat on his bed crying, holding my face in my hands. I did it quietly so his mom wouldn't hear me.

I left and didn't go back. I took only two things from their place. A picture of Neville as a little boy, smiling his little smile, his hair all over the place and our wedding picture.

I quit work at the hospital, going to a different one. After what had happened, I blamed Harry for it all even though I know that it wasn't his fault. But Ginny told me what happened that night, and I couldn't believe that they beat him up like that. And I didn't want to face him, didn't want him to ever communicate with me again.

So I continued with my life, working, going home, looking at the shadows in the room. Talking to Neville in my mind. Telling him about my day, about what was happening to me. About how I missed him.

I wrote to him once, sending the divorce papers to him. I didn't talk to my father again after that. He called me every day for over a month, once showing up at my apartment. But I told him I didn't want to see him again, that he was part of the reason that my marriage failed. He was argumentative, saying that I didn't know what I was doing, couldn't I see that Neville was a mistake. I shut the door in his face.

I didn't hear from Neville's parents again either. I did receive a note from his grandmother, about a week before she died. She sent me the notice of which prison he was being transferred to, one that was upstate. She also wrote that Neville loved me. She knew it and even though she wasn't sure about us, at least he was happy for a little while. I taped that note up next to the picture of Neville and myself. I study it every night, looking at his face. He has his arm around my shoulder, I am holding my wedding bouquet. He's turned a little towards me and I'm looking at the camera. If I close my eyes, I can still smell him, still feel him with me. I pull open the drawer to the dresser, look at the dried flower that was in his pocket the day of our wedding, on top of our marriage certificate. Then I close the drawer and lay back in my bed, crying myself to sleep.

So every day I wait, in the apartment, in the restaurant where we first had breakfast and at the same park bench. Ginny keeps in touch with me, calling me from time to time even though I haven't seen her since that day I went to the prison. Saying I should go out and meet someone new now that I was divorced. Men still ask me out. Ginny tries to set up dates for me. I don't say anything, I just don't show up or I smile and ignore the offers. I can't admit I won't be with anyone else. That there will never be anyone else for me. I just go to those two places, every day, for the past three years. Hoping to catch a glimpse of him somewhere.

It's now late fall. No couples out here today, it's too chilly. I've been out here for about four hours, just daydreaming. I pull my coat closer to my chest, shivering slightly, tucking my gloved hands into the pockets. I figure I only have about a half hour of daylight left then I'll head back home.

A woman walked her dog down the pathway. A couple of pigeons flew around me, jumping on the pavement and up to the bench. I shoo them away. A guy comes up to me, not to ask me out but to ask for change. I give him a quarter, watch him shamble down the pathway. When I turn my head back, there he was.

"Hello Luna."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I looked up. There was Neville, standing there, looking the same to me as the first time we had met. He was a little thinner, his dark hair cut shorter but with the same long sideburns, the same crooked smile. His wool coat is big on him, his sweater and pants a little loose.

He sat down next to me. I looked down at my gloved hands, not sure of what to say.

"How have you been?"

"I'm okay Neville, how about you? Are you okay?"

"I don't think I would like to go back there anytime soon."

I smiled a little at that. Only my Neville could make a stay at prison sound like a bad night at a hotel. But I stopped smiling soon after. I didn't know what to say, how to react.

"My grandmother died."

"Yes I know."

He stretched out his legs, looking down at his boots.

"My parents moved."

"Yes I know that as well. I went there after the baby…" I stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence. Neville didn't say anything, he must have known what had happened, must have been told by his mother. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I wanted to ask him if he ever thought of me.

"I found work again."

"You did?"

"Yes. One of the guys who was in that fight at the bar, he was grateful that I didn't involve him after I was arrested, he already had his problems with the police. So once I got out, I went to see him and he offered me a job doing steel downtown."

I nodded, afraid to say a word. Tears started to form under my eyelids, I was afraid that Neville was going to tell me that he was leaving. Going to tell me that I should move on with my life.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I heard birds chirping in the trees, the sound of traffic on the street. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears, Neville breathing.

His next question came out very quietly. I had to strain to hear the words.

"So Luna, are you with someone else now?"

I looked over at him. Neville didn't look at me, he was staring down at the sidewalk. His hands were clenched into fists on his thighs, like he was holding himself in, bracing himself against the news that I was going to give to him. Preparing himself for a fight if I was with someone else. My heart was breaking. I leaned over, placed a hand on his arm. He turned to look at me. That same look. The one which tells me that I am the only one he loves, the one which makes me feel like I'm drowning, unable to breathe

"No Neville, I'm not with someone else. I'm still your wife."

I sighed the words softly and watched as they registered on his face. I pulled off my glove, and there on my left hand was the wedding band he had put on my finger. The divorce papers had returned from the prison, signed by him. The last page so hard that it looked like the paper tore a little bit. But I never filed them, could never take that last step. My father said I was a fool. I didn't care. I loved him.

Neville stared at the ring, than took my hand in his. I moved to stand in front of him, laying my other hand on his cheek. There was pain in his face, this vulnerable man I had fallen in love with, who had enough courage to ask me out, to see beyond my loneliness. The only man who has ever understood me.

"I can still see your thoughts Luna."

"I fought for you Neville, I really did."

"Take me home, please Luna."

We went back to the apartment where we once lived. I managed to make the payments even though it was difficult. I couldn't leave, it was the only place I ever lived with Neville. I couldn't leave my memories of him.

He stood there awkwardly, like the first time he had come over, that first night we were together. He stood by the bed, looking at the picture of us on our wedding day that I had taped up. I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head against his back, holding him tight. He started to cry softly, turning around to touch my hair, lifting my face to kiss me, whispering to me, saying how beautiful I was, how much he had missed me. He never wanted me to leave him, he thought he was doing the right thing by letting me go. I kissed him back and he carried me to the bed, lying down on top of me, holding me so hard I couldn't breathe for a moment. He took off my coat, my sweater, pulled down my skirt and I let him, let him do anything he wanted because it had been so long, so long since I saw him, smelled him, felt his touch. He was inside me, and I was afraid that I was dreaming this moment, that I would wake up and be alone again. He shouted out my name and I felt him shudder on top of me. I clutched his neck, not letting him go. I felt his hand on my navel, pressing downward and I sighed. He moved down and kissed me where our baby used to be and I felt tears from his face. I pulled him back up, wiping them from him.

"I love you Neville."

"Why?"

"For the same reason you love me. Because I do."

"I fucked up."

"No you didn't Neville, not with me."

"The baby…"

"It's okay, it doesn't matter…I'll always love you."

Neville held me close, didn't let me go. I didn't pull away,

"Give me another chance."

"You don't need another one."

He fell asleep right after that, his arm underneath me, the other holding me tight. I turned to lie on my side, watching him sleep, quietly breathing. I knew that tomorrow would be another day, another struggle. But it didn't matter. Neville was right next to me, back where he belonged. I placed my hand on his chest, where his heart was beating. I knew that I was once again going to start a happy life.

**Thank you everyone for reading this story.**

**Please enjoy Falling, another Neville and Luna story. I am working on a fourth one as well. Thanks for all the encouragement and alerts/reviews.**


End file.
